Tell Agnes About Me
by CCangel
Summary: One shots about the Keen family post Tom's death.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Agnes About Me: Elizabeth and Scottie

It's 2:00 in the morning and Scottie is crying her eyes out. The magnitude of Tom's death hit her like a freight train. She will no longer be able to call him, text him, or even ask him to come back to Halycon knowing he would turn down her offer. She clutches to her chest an old photograph of her, Tom and Howard. Happier times that she thought would last forever.

She runs her fingers over his face and more tears spill from her puffy eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't protect you."

Her moment of grief is interrupted by a phone call. She blindly reaches for it but doesn't recognize the number. "Hargrave," she answers.

"Scottie," she hears.

"Elizabeth," she responds almost in disbelief. They hadn't really talked much given the circumstances. "Is everything alright? Is it Agnes? What's wrong?"

There's silence on the other end followed by a small whisper. "I need help with Agnes. I-

Scottie bolts for her closet scrambling for clothes to put in a suitcase. "I'll be there in a matter of hours."

When she arrives in front of Liz's door, she hesitates to knock. She has a moment of hope that Tom will answer the door and the world will be right again. She can just pretend that she is a normal grandmother visiting her son's family. She shakes herself out of fantasy and knocks.

Liz opens the door and Scottie smiles warmly. "Hi Elizabeth."

Liz is struck by how much Tom looks like his mother. "Hi. Come in."

Scottie notices Agnes on the floor coloring a picture. Agnes turns her head at the sound of high heels clicking on the floor and Scottie reaches for her. "Hey Agnes."

Scottie watches in fascination as Agnes stands up and runs to her. She catches Agnes effortlessly holding her high in the air before bringing her to her chest. "How's my girl?" Scottie asked hugging her granddaughter tight.

Agnes babbles something and soon squirms causing the women to laugh. "I think she's had enough," Scottie jokes and puts her down.

Liz nods and signals for them to sit on the couch. Liz runs her hand through her hair. She's shaking a little and Scottie knows whatever Liz has to say to her must be difficult.

"She's picking up on my anger," Liz states. "She's moody and I try to comfort her but I'm not the one she wants."

Scottie holds Liz's hand. "Elizabeth-

"Call me Liz."

"Liz," Scottie starts again. "You're her mother. Of course she wants you."

Liz appreciates the vote of confidence but it isn't enough to soothe her heart. "But I'm angry all the time and she knows that. I can't be a mother to her in this state of mind. I have to do what is best for Agnes and I need you to take care of her for me."

Scottie understands where she is coming from but is hesitant to accept what has been placed on her. "Are you sure going away is for the best?"

"Yes. I need time to process and grieve. Please take care of Agnes. I know she'll be in good hands," Liz answered.

Scottie looks at the young child in front of her and suddenly pictures Tom. She didn't do everything she wanted with him but she could do right by his child.

"Ok. Agnes will be taken care of. Don't worry about it. I'm going to spoil her rotten," Scottie said.

Liz feels a sense of relief. "Thank you…how are you?"

It was a loaded question. Scottie had a lifetime of regret and heartache to last two lifetimes. "I grieved Christopher for 30 years and I thought I had sort of moved on. When he returned to me it was a gift I never fully appreciated until I learned the truth. I wouldn't trade those months for anything in the world. I'm alright now. I still have family and I'm always here for you and Agnes."

Liz lets out a breath. "Ok. She likes cheerios….

As Liz explains what Agnes' likes and dislikes were, Scottie can't help but think this is an opportunity to start over. Maybe God was giving her another chance to get motherhood right no matter how long she would have her. She was determined not to screw it up.

"I have one more request," Liz stated.

"Tell Agnes about me. I don't want her forgetting who I am," Liz said.

"I'll tell her about you every night. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tom and Agnes

"Agnes! Look at the camera for daddy. Come on sweetheart. Look at daddy," Tom said. The camera flips towards him holding Agnes and Tom is laughing. His carefree attitude is evident. His blue eyes filled with wonder at the little girl in his arms.

The footage stops and Agnes always stares at her father's face. She tries to memorize every detail because this is what she has left of him. Videos and old photographs to keep him alive in her mind.

She hears the door keys jangle and she quickly takes the dvd out of the player. She hides it in her hope chest in her room. She runs back out and grabs one of her comic books and pretends she was reading the entire time.

"Agnes! Come to the door."

"Coming!" she answers and helps her mom with groceries. Elizabeth and Agnes are done within minutes and Agnes takes the opportunity to ask a question.

"How did you and daddy meet?"

It's an innocent question by all accounts but for Elizabeth it's a complicated question that has a complicated answer. "Um, your dad-

Agnes climbs on the barstool and waits in anticipation for the answer. "Tell Agnes about me." Those words were a request to Tom because she thought she wasn't going to make it. Tom was a fighter and he always survived until the day he didn't.

It was those words she requested of Scottie years ago when she was trying to find herself again. Now, her daughter was about to hear the truth or what truth a 10-year-old could handle.

"He was my protector of sorts. Your grandfather thought I needed someone because-

"He's a criminal," Agnes finished.

"Yes, and Tom was the person who came in my life."

If only she could leave the explanation at that and move on. Her daughter was always asking questions. She wanted answers about everything much like her father.

"I thought daddy was a school teacher."

"He-he was…for a while," she answered. "Listen Agnes, your dad was a spy."

The surprise on Agnes' face was not far-fetched. Soon her surprise turned into admiration. "Cool. He caught bad guys and arrested them."

"He left the arrests up to me. We made a good team," Liz replied fondly.

"Can I become a spy too? I want to catch bad guys too," Agnes said.

"Maybe one day you'll be an FBI Agent," Elizabeth encouraged. "For now, help me cook dinner."

"Ok as long as you don't burn down the kitchen," Agnes teased.

"Excuse me, I'm a pretty good cook."

"You still can't cook spaghetti," Agnes teased some more and Liz could hear Tom's teasing voice echoing inside her head.

Liz laughed. "I can let you starve."

"I'll just go to Aunt Samar and Uncle Aram's house for dinner," she shot back smiling.

"Alright Ms. Know-it-all, come help your mama," Liz said.

"Mom, do you think dad is proud of me?" Agnes asked while their eating dinner.

"Baby, I think your dad is proud of the young lady you're becoming," Liz stated. "He's watching over us. He would tell you the same thing if he were sitting here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Agnes Keen (AU)

"Dad! We're going to be late," Agnes said impatiently. She hated being late for anything and this case was important.

Tom came out of his bedroom fully dressed in a tuxedo. "I'm ready. Relax, we have time."

Agnes rolled her eyes. " _You and mom_ have plenty of time in the world. I'm the one with my butt on the line."

Tom hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be fine. Your mom and I will help you."

"No. I don't need any intervention. Promise me you'll let me handle this my way. Don't ruin it for me."

Tom nods his head. "I promise not to intervene," he replied. He holds up his finger. "If this is way over your head you know the code."

"Bug," she replied. "I know dad. Now, let's go."

Tom walks into the ballroom with his daughter and notices the tight grip on his arm. "Take a deep breath. Always watch your surroundings and if you don't know the answer to something, sneeze."

"Sneeze?" she questioned.

"Same advice I gave to your mother and it worked," he whispered. "Go be great."

He watches her go until she disappears into the crowd. "Don't intervene," he reminds himself.

"Excuse me sir, are you here alone?"

He smirks and turns to Elizabeth who has a mischievous expression on her face. "I had a date but she ditched me for someone younger," he said.

"So sad. I guess her loss is my gain," Elizabeth teased.

Tom's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Elizabeth got close him as much as possible. "I can't exactly say in public."

"You are a temptress," Tom stated. "But you're distracting me," he continued.

Elizabeth quickly kissed him. "How's our girl? Is she nervous?"

Tom scans the crowd and spots her flirting with a young man. His instinct is to go over there and drag his baby girl away from the danger.

"It would appear she's fine," Tom said coolly.

Elizabeth trains her eyes on Agnes. "She's a professional and she has learned what to do and what not to do. Trust her."

Tom looks at his wife in disbelief.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Weren't you the one who was flipping out about Ressler having her do an undercover op? You claimed she was too young and-

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "I'm allowed to worry about Agnes following in our footsteps. This life isn't easy. We know that all too well. However, I'm learning to let go."

Tom chuckled. "I believe you are turning over a new leaf. Congratulations."

Elizabeth swatted him on the shoulder. "Okay, what about you? Are you going to let her go?"

"No," Tom answered seriously. "I've let her go too many times in the early years but I will learn to."

"You have to forgive yourself. You did what you could at the time. We both made decisions back then for her sake," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Tom said softly. "She's always be our firecracker."

Elizabeth laughed. "I blame you for that."

"I'll take the blame," Tom said.

The party doesn't go as planned when a gunman walks into the ballroom holding them all hostage. For the first time, Agnes has to rely on everything she's been taught.

She connects her eyes with her parents and she can tell both of their minds are reeling. "Think Keen," Agnes tells herself.

Tom sees Agnes run to the back in the middle of the chaos and goes to follow her. He's blocked by the gunman's accomplice. He's pushed back into Elizabeth's arms.

"Where Agnes?" Elizabeth whispered in concern.

"She ran off somewhere," Tom said. He is giving signs of being overwhelmed and angry.

"You have to trust her. We have to trust her," Elizabeth said. "And you need to breathe."

Agnes has her gun loaded ready to take the shot. "Stay focused. Keep your eyes open. Aim," she repeats and pulls the trigger.

It's enough to startle the gunman and Agnes pulls the trigger again before he has a chance to retaliate.

Elizabeth and Tom take the opportunity to tackle the perpetrator. "FBI," Elizabeth yells and proceeds to handcuff him. She turns to Tom and tells him to call Ressler but is interrupted by Agnes.

"Already done," Agnes said. "He's on his way."

Tom gathers Agnes in his arms. "Are you ok, kid?"

She's a little embarrassed by the display but hugs him back. "Yeah dad. I took care of it."

Tom blinks. "I should've known you would do something…wild."

Agnes chuckles. "Keens protect each other. Am I right?"

"Right," he echoes.

Ten minutes later, Ressler walks into the crime scene and heads straight for the gunman. Agnes is there standing watch and Ressler smirks. "Good work Keen."

He turns to the gunman. "Good work Anderson."

"What? This was a set up," Agnes questioned.

Tom notices the half agitated look on Agnes' face. He walks over to her. "Ressler."

"Keen. It looks like your daughter is a great shot," Ressler said.

Tom briefly nods. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going back to pretending," Agnes said. "It was all a test."

Tom's eyes grow cold when he looks at his friend. "You nearly got my daughter killed."

"I had everything under control," Ressler said defensively.

"He's right," Agnes says before her dad could deliver a punch to Ressler's face.

"Have a good night Keens," Ressler stated.

Agnes puts her hand on Tom's arm. "Breathe before you have a stroke."

Tom snorts. "You sound like your mother."

"Good. Now let's go find her and go home."


End file.
